


Hey There Boys You’re Looking Just Fine

by wondergirlcassie



Series: We Lost Our Family (Only To Find A New One) [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Gen, Humor, I Tried, Random & Short, Restaurants, they're slightly ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondergirlcassie/pseuds/wondergirlcassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At one of Gotham's fine dining restaurants the boys are reminded that Bruce and Damian are actually more alike than most people realize. (Batfam|Oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There Boys You’re Looking Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> So…I honestly don’t know. (As you can probably see with the title because I couldn’t think of a good one) Its just a random one-shot I thought of so :D I tried writing it in a style that’s a bit different from what I normally write, so hopefully it still makes sense and flows neatly. It’s not totally in character, just heads up ;)

.

.

.

 

Hey There Boys You’re Looking Just Fine

**(\M/)**

**\/**

 

“Damian, stop glaring at the kid across the restaurant,” Dick chides his brother, who studiously ignores him and continues glaring.

“Why do you bother?” Jason asks, leaning his chair back, balancing it on precariously. He’s actually dressed properly, (thanks to a pointed look from Alfred) in a suit and tie, and his hair is styled in an organized bed-head manner. The rest of boys are dressed in a similar fashion, all looking like the respectable wealthy Wayne family. He flicks some food over at Tim, who’s sitting beside him, and rolls his eyes over at Dick.

“The little Demon Spawn’s favorite past time is ignoring you.”  

Tim sets his glass of water down on the table and slumps a little in his seat (which shows just how annoyed he is.) “I will never go to another public family dinner again.” He makes air quotes on ‘family dinner’, and shoots a pointed look at Damian and Jason. “You are some of the most embarrassing people to eat with.”

“We love you too, Timmy.” Dick says with a beautiful smile on his face.

Jason doesn’t pay Tim any attention and instead continues watching the youngest. Dick is still debating what to order when Damian swears in perfect Arabic.

Tim tries to become inconspicuous as Jason starts laughing, trying to be quiet but only managing in making himself cough.

“Damian.” Dick says in a tired voice.

Damian’s look is near-perfect Bruce’s ‘I-will-not-be-told-what-to-do look. “That _child_ won’t stop sneering at us.”

Dick refrains from pointing out that Damian is only ten years old and as such, _is_ a child.

Jason only starts laughing harder at that while Tim resigns himself to total mortification tonight. He just hopes that whatever else happens won’t be big enough to make the news.

Damian looks at his brothers unimpressed. “Really, Todd?”

Jason shoots him a cheeky grin, not caring in the least. “I’m just curious, Baby Bat-” Tim groans because he just knows that Jason is goading Damian on- “how old are you again?”

Damian’s eyes flashes and Dick quickly places a hand on his shoulder while shooting Jason an exasperated look. “Look, how about we all just decide on what we want to eat before the waiter gets here.”

Tim nods, relieved. “Yeah, hashing it out in a public restaurant is not something I want going to the media, I have enough problems with them already.”

Dick’s the only one that looks understanding to Tim’s plight. “A bunch of blood-hounds is what- Damian, seriously. Stop glaring at the kid.”

“Tt-” is all Damian says and deepens his glare. The kid- probably twelve years old and looking every inch like one of Gotham’s rich socialites- doesn’t let up.

(Tim looks mildly impressed at that.)

“Okay, why are there only three glasses of water here?” Jason asks, annoyed. Tim just shrugs his shoulders.

Dick lets out a sigh at Damian’s stubbornness but decides to let it go for now. “When’s Bruce getting here?” He asks Tim instead.

Tim pulls out his phone- WayneTech’s newest model of course- and swipes his fingers across the screen. “In like, two minutes, he says. The meeting ran later than he expected.”

Jason mutters something under his breathe that none of the other boys catch, and they wisely decide to not comment on it.

It’s then that the waiter shows up and boys quickly place their orders. It was a disaster in the making when the waiter asked what Damian wanted to order from the kid’s menu, the situation only being saved by Bruce’s arrival, looking fashionable as ever.

“How’d the meeting go, Bruce?” Dick asks, relieved that he’s no longer in charge of supervising his brothers.

Jason reaches across the table and tries to steal Dick’s water. “Yeah, was LexCorp their normal, charitable self?” Dick smacks Jason’s hand and moves his glass further out of his reach.

Bruce rolls his eyes. “I don’t even want to think about it.”

“That bad, huh?” Tim asks sympathetically.

“Don’t even try, Todd.” Damian says in response to Jason reaching over to his glass.

“You haven’t even touched it this whole time,” Jason points out. “That waiter hasn’t come back yet and I’m thirsty.”

Damian looks at him flatly. “Do I really look like I care?”

Tim just gives Jason a look. “Here,” he hands Jason his glass of water.

“Um, Bruce?” Dick says, shooting his brother’s a confused look. “What are you doing?”

Bruce quickly switches his attention back to his family. “Sorry, what?”

“What are you doing?” Dick asks slowly, like he’s unsure if Bruce will understand him.

Bruce looks slightly annoyed. “It’s that kid,” he says and motions a bit towards the table across from them. “He won’t stop…sneering at us.”

There is a moment of silence before Tim lets out a moan and Jason bursts out laughing.

_“Oh. My. Gosh.”_

Bruce looks lost at all their reactions. Damian pats his father on the back with a proud expression.

“What?” Bruce asks, completely lost.

“That’s it.” Dick says, definitively. “Next time, we’re ordering take-out.” 

_Fin_

_._

_._

_._

 


End file.
